


Casual Win

by SuperficialPeasant



Series: Best Laid Plans [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Gives No Fucks, Alec Lightwood Is Ticklish, Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Also Black Sheep Alec, Anal Sex, Burned By Love Magnus, Canon Rewrite, Canon-adjacent, Dark Horse Alec, Experienced Alec Lightwood Gives New Shit A Go, Friends With Benefits, Fuck the Clave, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Likes It A Lot, Magnus Doesn't Like Shadowhunters But He Likes Alec's Dick, Malec, Malec Being Silly Together, Mental Chemistry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-pilot, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Smut, blast!porn: because theyre having a blast together, filthy filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperficialPeasant/pseuds/SuperficialPeasant
Summary: Alec tries new things, and Magnus rediscovers the joy of laughing during sex (a ‘Best Laid Plans’ one-shot).





	Casual Win

**Author's Note:**

> _So._ My fic [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739040/chapters/31568364) has just surpassed 10,000 hits which is a pretty huge first-time milestone for me, so I wanted to celebrate. There’s an implied scene in chapter three, where Alec and Magnus spend a night playing with "feathers, toys and textures", and someone in my comments asked if I’d ever be up for writing the full thing. So here it is. Almost 7k words of smutty Friday night shenanigans. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing these two nerds together.
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](http://superficialpeasant.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://twitter.com/SuperficialPea) if you feel like saying hi. And if you feel like flailing to yourselves in your own realms, the social media tag for this fic is the Best Laid Plans tag, #BLPMalec.

 

Magnus has always been one for material things.

Before his Mundane parents had revolted at the mere sight of him, he’d been fortunate enough to be born into a family that could afford to splurge on tapestries and home décor. It had always given him a sense of comfort, until he’d been made no longer welcome. Following his stint as a homeless, hungry, wayward orphan, his demonic father had taken him in, granting him riches he’d never imagined – those obtained through war and deals and taking advantage. And when he’d left his father, those had been withheld from him out of spite. In his young, impressionable mind, he attributed wealth to acceptance. Home. Love, in whatever version it came. Because when people turned their backs, he was left with nothing.

As a young man out on his own, he’d cut a path through Europe selling his talents, buying and collecting things, investing, building his own wealth to place around himself because he never wanted to be left with nothing again. After an entire life of being gifted material things only to have them taken away, he’d learned the only one he could truly depend on for acceptance and home and love was himself. He’d lived with that – to equal parts confidence and sadness – ever since.

But he doesn’t tell that to the man currently taking an interest in the paintings and crystal and stoneware adorning every surface of his apartment. He’s only glad the Shadowhunter is respecting them all enough not to touch.

“I’ve never really looked at your apartment before.”

“In all fairness, you and I have always been preoccupied with more carnal matters,” Magnus replies, and the two of them share a knowing look that seems to charge the space between them, promising wonderfully filthy things for the hours ahead.

But Alec isn’t rushing to the bedroom tonight. It’s Friday, which means he has an entire evening to do whatever he pleases. And right now, he’s content to interpret the art pieces displayed around Magnus’ penthouse. He turns to the blue and white vase, pedestalled on the narrow oak cabinet beside the French doors.

“Were you around to buy all of this when it was new?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Magnus smirks around a sip and swallow of his vodka martini, “I was around to buy it all from the original artist personally.”

Alec gives a quietly impressed hum in response to the unspoken history implied there, standing back to take in the wall hanging on the opposite brick wall. His interest here is genuine, Magnus realizes, and it puffs him up inside with untapped pride.

Magnus points to the piece holding his attention captive, “These things may be old to you, but they’re quite young for me. I remember acquiring that wall hanging like it was yesterday. It was embroidered by a very talented young woman I used to entertain in the forties---”

“That’s not too far back.”

“ _Sixteen_ forty.”

Alec nods, corrected, “ _Oh_.”

Magnus catches his overwhelmed expression and worries he’s pushed his own immortality too far under his nose. They are only engaging in a regular rubbing of genitals, after all. Magnus isn’t looking for acceptance here, least of all with a Shadowhunter. But people have been bothered by his age before. It’s why he’s always left unsuspecting Mundanes unsuspecting.

“Am I suddenly too old for the likes of you, Shadowhunter?”

“I find it kinda hot actually,” Alec’s eyes scan the wall hanging with care, smiling. But a grimace soon overtakes it, “Makes me wonder what sort of daddy issues I have to unpack there, though.”

Magnus snorts derisively, relieved, “Not to worry. Trust me when I say you’re in good company.”

His Shadowhunter seems happy enough to move on, “So, am I the youngest thing in this apartment?”

“Not at all,” Magnus spins on his heel to gesture at his teal loveseat, “I got that piece from a la _Ikea_.”

Alec steps over the coffee table with his long, strong legs to sit upon it. He bounces on the loveseat adorably, testing its comfort with his butt, then invites Magnus to join him with a provocative pat on the seat beside him, lips twisted up in one of his regular, mischievous little smirks. Magnus moves around the living room rug to sit with him, taking a sip of his drink and pointedly ignoring the way Alec eagerly shuffles closer, if only to prolong the tease.

“Furniture today is far more comfortable than it used to be,” Magnus muses, squeezing appreciatively at the soft, cushioned seat beneath him, “I sat on one of the first loveseats ever made. Dreadful thing. No padding. Back aches for days.”

He slinks an arm around his Shadowhunter’s broad shoulders and sucks Alec’s lower lip into his mouth, tonguing it, delighting in the wandering hand Alec slides inside his thigh, before releasing him with a quick kiss and a smile for good measure, “But _boy_ , did it get the job done.”

Alec makes the connection, eyes drawn to Magnus’ lips, “Ah. _Loveseat_.”

“ _Necking bench_ doesn’t quite have the same ring to it. Which is what Thomas _nearly_ called it,” Magnus rolls his eyes, but he’s still too pleased with his efforts of persuasion after all these years to do anything but be smug. And he’s enjoying the way Alec is struggling to hold himself back, “Before I educated him on how much more it could be.”

His Shadowhunter chuckles, lifting Magnus’ knee over his thigh and thumbing along the inseam of his trousers. Magnus’ cock takes immediate notice. “You’re the reason a loveseat is called a loveseat?”

Magnus nods, grinning under Alec’s nuzzling mouth, “One of my proudest achievements.”

Alec swoops back in for another kiss, gets his large, warm hands around his waist until he’s shifting Magnus entirely onto his lap, pawing at him, long fingers gripping the sensitive flesh at the very tops of his thighs where they meet his ass. Magnus blindly attempts to put his drink down behind him, clearly fails as he hears the fragile martini glass hit the carpet and break, but his hands are now free to slide into Alec’s hair, rub along his scalp, and he swallows down Alec’s deep, pleased moan as it bursts inside his mouth.

His Shadowhunter starts nipping down his jaw, pausing to kiss and run his teeth along the vein in his neck while one of his hands begins to work on Magnus’ shirt buttons.

“Tell me something else,” Alec breathes between his kisses, and Magnus tugs his head up to have them back on his lips, “What’s something you have now that you didn’t have back then?”

Magnus tries to think of something that will ratchet Alec’s dirty little mind up to a solid eleven. When it comes, his kissing lips quirk at the corners, “A vibrating prostate massager.”

Alec wrenches himself back, looking thoroughly sexy with his pinkened mouth and mussed hair, “A vibrating _what?_ ”

Magnus sees the mild confusion under all the pent up sexual energy he’s exuding, and puts two and two together, “You don’t know what a vibrating prostate massager is?”

“I'm gonna assume it's exactly as it sounds. I would have looked it up in my things-to-put-up-your-ass-for-Shadowhunters manual but the Clave doesn’t exactly recognize me, let alone what I do with my ass,” Alec deadpans. Then he shrugs, almost uncomfortable with his next set of words, “I fuck strangers in nightclubs. I don’t really explore beyond that.”

 _Good grief_ , Magnus laments, piecing together a general idea of all the things Alec has probably missed while carving out his own little corner of existence. He’s almost afraid to ask, “What do you know?”

Alec’s answer is a sad, crude gesture he makes out with his fingers.

“ _Right_. Okay,” Magnus levers himself off his lap, mindful of the worry starting to bloom around Alec’s eyes, and takes him by the hands to march them both off to the bedroom. Alec almost trips behind him as they barrel inside, and Magnus shoves him onto the bed, casting Alec’s boots, socks and Stele into a pile on the corner chair with a quick finger snap.

Alec wriggles his jacket and shirt up over his head with great enthusiasm as Magnus unbuckles and unzips his pants, then yanks them down over his knees and ankles, tossing them onto the floor. He watches Alec’s gorgeous, naked body shift and stretch back across the mattress as he situates himself, the thick, long curve of his hard, mouth-watering cock lying back against the cut of his abdominals. Alec hadn’t worn underwear tonight, and Magnus wonders if his tendency to come pre-prepared has struck again.

He toes off his Bolvaint Verrocchios and removes his jacket, then climbs onto the bed to meet him, presses Alec’s knees back to his chest to check and finds the spread crease of his ass slick. He could take his cock from his trousers right now and slide right in without another thought, and the thought has his hands almost tingling against the back of Alec’s thighs, waiting for the signal to make it happen. The urge to do so is almost torturous, especially with the way Alec’s watchful gaze is blatantly daring him to push inside.

“You’ve got to stop doing this,” Magnus growls, eyeing the way the pucker of his hole visibly retracts under the scrutiny. He digs his nails into Alec’s flesh; a warning.

Magnus can hear him grinning smugly, “But you like it when I do.”

“I do, _so much_. But I’d like it a lot better if I could _watch_ you do it,” he confesses, gaze travelling to his face, “I’d like it a lot better if _I_ could do it.”

Alec’s expression slackens, his mind drifting off a little on the idea.

“Let’s make a deal,” Magnus offers, shifting to rest his hips against him – clothed, straining hard-on to Alec’s bare taint. His Shadowhunter’s eyes sink shut, hands falling to tease at Magnus’ belt like he’s thinking of putting them both out of their misery himself. Magnus releases his right thigh to press two fingers inside his hot, wet hole, and Alec bites down on his lip, stubbornly withholding any kind of reaction, “Any other day of the week, you can do as you please. But Friday nights, we do this together. Okay?”

“Sure,” Alec grins, sphincter clenching around his knuckles. He tries to bear his hips down further, but Magnus slides them out until his fingertips rest just inside the ring of muscle, “If you think you can tease me you've---”

Magnus pushes them back in, right down to the roots, and the words stop in Alec's throat, “We've been down this road before, Shadowhunter.”

“At least make it a challenge,” Alec mutters at him through a ballsy, over-confident smile, almost vibrating with the need for a contest, “Give me something new.”

“Oh, I plan on it,” Magnus withdraws his fingers, hears Alec’s indignant little huff when he gets up to wander toward his walk-in closet. He pulls his cambodian silk robe from its hanger and returns to the bed with it, pulling the tie from its waist before he's climbing up and straddling Alec's stomach.

Alec's hands immediately go to his flanks, warm through his dress shirt, and the naked desire in his eyes has Magnus resting his ass over his erection for a playful little grind.

“This is definitely a fantasy of mine,” His Shadowhunter admits without shame, all but trying to fuck him through his pants, pressing himself against Magnus' ass as much as room will allow, “You riding my dick.”

“How's the reality looking?”

“It's leaving my fantasy in the dirt,” Alec grins, “Even like this.”

Magnus enjoys the praise enough to reward him with a roll of his hips, back and forth along his length. Alec's doing well to not let it show, but he can tell this here is beginning to unravel his cocky resolve. Magnus lets himself enjoy it, looping his silk robe tie around the back of his neck, and he keeps grinding on him, hands planted to Alec's chest, cataloguing the fascinating leaps and lulls of his breathing, the tightening and releasing of his fingers on his hips, in his shirt, the flex of his thighs against his ass as he thrusts up to meet him.

Not for the first time, he imagines what it would be like to take Alec into his body, to have him gaze at him in the quiet, intense awe as he is now, like he's his own god to worship. He wonders how undone he could render the Shadowhunter if he tried, how much he'd like doing it, what kind of imprint Alec would leave on his soul if it was love they were making. It's a dangerously seductive thought, the thought of baring himself completely, of having Alec take him apart in whatever way he saw fit and vainly hoping there'd be enough of him left to return safely. Or that Alec would be kind enough to safeguard his vulnerabilities in the first place. Dangerous thoughts, indeed. Too dangerous to entertain.

Forcing himself to move on, Magnus leans toward the headboard, but Alec misinterprets his motives and sits up beneath him, gathering him into his arms for a kiss. And because Magnus likes being engulfed in Alec's big, strong embrace, he lets it happen, slowing whipping his hips down on him, rubbing his engorged crotch against his abs, arms encircling his neck to kiss him a little deeper until they're sharing heavy, laboured breaths between them, stimulating an instinctual need to fuck and be fucked that threatens to undo him before the fun even begins.

But he has a challenge in mind, and a powerful need to show Alec what he’s been missing out on, so he reluctantly pushes him back to the bed. Alec sees his intention and holds his wrists above his head obediently, smiling and watching from below as Magnus starts tying the silk around them. When he's got them anchored together, he uses the remaining length to loop around the notch hiding behind his headboard.

Magnus smiles to see the way Alec observes him raptly, eager to see what’s next, “You're enjoying this way too much.”

“No such thing as too much,” His Shadowhunter replies cheekily, undulating his hips.

Magnus sits back again, allowing Alec to rub himself against him as he takes stock of all the skin on display. Alec’s muscles are taut toward the headboard, rippled across his ribs, the groove between his abs deepened, the backs of his arms hanging exposed and soft above his head. Magnus slides his fingertips along them, _barely_ touching them, and Alec’s elbows jolt, warring with some instinctive reflex.

“Ticklish?” Magnus wonders aloud.

“No,” comes Alec’s overly casual response. A blatant lie. _Interesting_.

Magnus leans down to kiss him, smiles when Alec’s arms lock in their binds, unable to draw him closer as he usually does. And it’s his first thought of releasing him that makes him aware of how much he enjoys the way Alec wraps him in his arms, all brutish Shadowhunter strength undermined by the faint, desperate need to hold onto something he isn’t often allowed. He wonders if Alec has held his other lovers that way, if perhaps he’s an exception, and he violently revolts from that train of thought before he can begin to obsess on it.

He soothes Alec’s need to touch by touching him back, flattening his chest to blanket him, scratching his black, painted nails back and forth around the dips and swells of his biceps, triceps, deltoids, into the exposed, furred hollows of his armpits. Alec jolts again, yelping into Magnus’ mouth. _Definitely_ ticklish. Magnus shifts down his thighs to bite the line of muscle curving toward his right nipple, then sucks the nub between his lips, massaging with his tongue, playing with it like he’d play with the head of his cock. He glances up to see how his Shadowhunter is doing, and finds him watching, smiling, even as he visibly struggles to control his breathing.

“More?”

Alec nods, “More.”

Magnus lifts up to situate himself between Alec’s legs, and then he’s pressing small, soft kisses across his belly – smiling into them when Alec’s ribs start squirming beneath his circling fingertips – into the cut of muscle pointing toward his erection.

“Did you know that this here,” Magnus muses, resting his cheek against Alec’s warm hip, trailing the opposite line with a finger, “is called an Adonis Belt?”

“Don’t tell me: you’re the one who named it the Adonis Belt.”

Magnus smirks, “No, sadly I can’t take credit for that one. But I see why it gets its name.” He leans down to kiss where it fades to meet the thickening of dark, trimmed pubic hair above Alec’s cock. “You have a _very_ sexy Adonis Belt.”

Alec shudders, eagerly anticipating the next kiss and where it might land. Instead, Magnus bypasses his cock entirely –  much to Alec’s amusing chagrin – shifting off the bed altogether as he continues massaging his blunt nails along his thigh muscles, behind his knees – another ticklish shiver – and down his calves until he can scrape them along the arches of his bare feet. Alec’s legs immediately recoil, knees bent toward himself.

Magnus chuckles, almost awed at the amount of sensitivity he’s discovered, “You’re a delicate little Nephilim, aren’t you?”

Almost to prove the contrary, Alec proudly flexes the muscles all along his naked, spread body, “Not what you said last night.”

 _Oh_ , does he remember. Between a late night hunt and a drink at Bemelmans, they’d met beneath the Brooklyn Bridge for a quick fondle. Magnus had been on his knees in front of his towering frame, fingers buried inside the ass of Alec’s jeans, blowing him with the guidance of Alec’s hands as he took his entire length down his throat. He’d almost had it, throat burning on the stretch, but had ultimately admitted defeat when the Shadowhunter had only grown thicker as he got closer to the edge. _You’re so big_ , he’d gasped as he’d pulled away, even as he knew how utterly clichéd it was to say it, and he’d glanced up to see the complacency across Alec’s fine features, _I swear on your goddamn Angel, you brag about this and I’ll never suck you off again._

He inquires now, “Are you bragging?”

“Not at all,” Alec grins, “Just stating facts.”

He snickers, taking the pause to wander to his bedside table. _Brag away, Shadowhunter_ , he thinks, already anticipating the fun ahead. He opens the first drawer, brings the big black box out to rest on top, and Alec squints over to get a look at the sleek packaging.

“What’s a _Hugo?_ ”

“A vibrating prostate massager,” Magnus smiles, “You wanted a challenge, right?”

Alec lifts his head as Magnus pulls it from the box – a velvety, matte black L-shaped device with swollen, curved ends; one of his greatest companions over the last few years and one he’s been using _a lot_ lately – and immediately looks both wary and excited. Magnus sifts through the drawer contents until he finds his lubricant, and then squeezes a glob onto the massager’s prostate head, tosses it back into the drawer and returns to the bed.

Throwing Alec’s legs back toward his shoulders, he realizes he still hasn’t been given the go ahead. But the question must be brewing on his face, because Alec breathes a ready _do it_ , abs tense as he stares up between his knees at him, and the nervous, anticipatory look in his eyes gives way to internal thought at the feel and girth as Magnus slowly presses the toy inside him.

Magnus’ cock throbs at the sight of Alec’s wet, pink, puckered hole expanding and accepting it, and he pushes through the last inch until the perineum head is sitting snug behind Alec’s balls. He’s almost jealous – of the pleasure Alec is about to experience for the first time, of something else taking up space where he could currently be. He eases Alec’s legs down and gets up to retrieve the massager’s remote control, then moves to take a seat on the chair past the foot of the bed. Alec is visibly confused that Magnus doesn’t seem to plan on taking part beyond this, but then Alec has never used a _LELO Hugo_ before.

“Okay,” Alec sighs, body settling against the sheets as he adjusts, “Now what?”

“Now,” Magnus smiles innocently, holding his thumb to the first button, “We play.”

His sexually proficient Shadowhunter lover just about _leaps out of his skin_ when a low vibration begins inside him. Magnus gauges his reaction carefully for any hints of true distress, until Alec is chuckling at himself, trying to nod the hair off his forehead. Magnus gets back up to brush it aside himself, earning a smile for his thoughtfulness, and then he watches keenly as Alec relaxes into the toy, his hips rocking experimentally on the bed. He’s clearly getting a feel for the vibrations he’ll be experiencing along his inner walls, and then he’s looking down the length of his body as Magnus takes his seat once again, hands flexing in their silk binds.

“Is that it?”

“Not even close,” Magnus presses the next vibration setting, which begins a deep pulsation – one he likes to use on himself when he wants to play out a fantasy of being fucked.

Alec hums approvingly, “ _That_ one’s good.”

“Would you like it stronger?”

His Shadowhunter shifts his knees apart, happily bracing for whatever comes next, “Hell yeah.”

Magnus slowly revs the power setting up with a few clicks, undoing the remainder of his shirt buttons and rubbing at his swollen cock through his pants as he waits for a reaction. Alec’s breathing accelerates, and after another couple of clicks, his inner thighs start trembling. Impressively, he urges Magnus on – _more, more, more_ – with a concentrated glare at the ceiling, like he’s testing his own mileage. Magnus knows he can try to challenge the Shadowhunter, but he’ll always fall short of how much and how hard Alec likes to challenge himself. It’s just another thing to add to the ever-growing list of things he finds alluring about him.

“Holy--- _I can feel it in my stomach_.”

 _Just wait_ , Magnus thinks. He’s been able to achieve multiple, prolonged orgasms on more than one occasion under the relentlessness of its highest setting; a vibration so powerful that it shakes him from chest to toes. He plays with the pattern settings and the massaging head rubbing along his perineum, to differing amounts of enthusiasm as Alec discovers his preferences, and then he returns to the pulsing they’re both so fond of, clicking through the levels of intensity until Alec’s hips begin to shake.

When he finally hits the highest power setting, Alec’s spine comes off the bed, abs crunching, knees bending, and the loud groan that rattles out of him is so dreadfully surprised despite all the lead up that Magnus starts laughing. “Do we like?”

“We like,” Alec gasps, his body beginning to writhe beyond his control, “We _really_ like. _Holy hell_.”

Magnus strokes his fingers along his zipper, spreading his knees wider as he watches Alec strain against his bonds, body contorting oddly as it struggles for something without knowing exactly what it’s struggling for. And then a tremor erupts through his torso, thick in its waves until it obliterates down the centre of him, and Alec lands back onto the mattress, writhing and _wailing_ in a way Magnus has never quite heard him before, muscles pulled tight by the force of the internal orgasm he’s experiencing. Magnus has to squeeze his crotch, _hard_ , to calm himself.

He gets up to have a closer look as Alec hangs in the moment, toes curled, knuckles white, eyes closed and mouth slack under the euphoria, and then he falls limp, hands loose on the silk tie, chest sucking down air like it’s a rare commodity.

“Fuck!” Alec cries, so shocked that Magnus laughs, lifting his head to look at his cock. It remains hard, a bead of precome sliding off his stomach, “ _Fuck_. What _was_ that?!”

“That was your first pure g-spot orgasm,” Magnus smiles, running the fingers of one hand through Alec’s damp hair.

“I could feel that, in…” Alec pauses on an involuntary aftershock, “...in everything. _Holy shit_. I could feel it in my balls. In my knees. In my fucking _ears!_ ”

He chuckles, “Good, right? Wanna go again?”

“ _Hell yes_ ,” Alec readily agrees, rushing to speak between breaths, “Join me. Lose the clothes.” He looks up at the silk wrapped around his wrists, “Untie me?”

“Not yet,” Magnus takes pity on him enough to remove his shirt and pants, but his mind is still honed on all the ticklish areas of Alec’s body yet to play with, and he has an urge to see how much his Shadowhunter can take before he snaps, “You wanted a challenge.”

He sifts through the contents of his drawer again – assorted condom packets, lubricants, oils, a falcon feather, a chunk of rose quartz and an orris root pouch to attract love he still hasn’t gotten around to throwing out yet – until he finds his little black eye mask.

“Game?” Magnus asks, dangling it from a finger for him to see.

Alec rolls his shoulders, all casual and relaxed, looking like he’s never been more comfortable. He’s tied up, a heavy duty prostate massager lodged up his ass, about to be blindfolded and held to Magnus’ whims, and he’s smiling that sexy, familiar little smirk that always makes Magnus want to pounce. The one Alec wears when he knows he’s going to win.

Magnus swings a leg over to crouch above him on his hands and knees. Alec lifts his head for him to slide the mask over his eyes, and Magnus takes a moment to adjust the elastic around his head, above his ears.

“Comfy?”

“Very,” His Shadowhunter replies, _haughtily_ , and the soft drop of his voice – their close proximity – has Magnus closing the inches between their lips with a kiss.

Alec’s mouth immediately opens to accept it, and his breath deepens at the teasing little nips Magnus makes on his lips, top and bottom, before he’s sliding his tongue inside, cupping Alec’s head to bring him deeper into him. He kisses Alec thoroughly, slowly, letting him experience it without his ability to grab onto him, without having control of the situation, without their usual frenzy of _here, now, yes_.

He pauses, creates space between them and smiles when Alec’s mouth follows, searching to reconnect. _Lilith_ , his insatiability drives Magnus crazy, the way he’s always so eager for touch – to touch and be touched, to have and consume – and he wonders if this, too, is another thing Alec hasn’t had much of. He offers Alec the kiss he desires, because he’ll gladly deny Alec for his own fun but he can’t bring himself to deny him something so basic. Something he should be allowed to want and have.

He slips his hands away and lets his kiss travel down the sharp bones of his cheek and jaw, across the _Deflect_ rune covering the slope of his strong neck. Alec’s lightly furred chest rises and falls softly under the touch of his mouth, the curl of his tongue on his left nipple, abs tensing as he kisses down their length to his hip bone. He runs the very tip of his tongue along the weeping slit of Alec’s cock, tasting his precome, watching the little wave of movement that rolls through his torso as he brings the head into his mouth. He doesn’t stay there long, moving instead to press soft kisses down his length, pausing to suck his balls where they rest on the prostate massager inside him.

He shifts off the bed to lift his silk robe from the floor, gathering one of the corners in his hand. Then he runs the silk, _ever so lightly_ , down the path he’s just kissed, watching Alec tense under the new sensation. Magnus has been blindfolded in the bedroom enough over the course of his life to know how much of a mind fuck it is to be touched and not know what it is or where it’s coming from, so he takes a smug satisfaction in the confused frown Alec is wearing, even as his hint of a smile seems eager for more.

Magnus goes for the falcon feather in his drawer next, brushes it across his own fingertips to test, then strokes the blade of it down the centre of Alec’s face – forehead, nose, lips, chin – then across his adam’s apple, as light as he can make it. Alec grows tense at the new touch, wrists locking in their silk binds.

“We like?”

“We’re not sure where a certain someone is going with this.”

Magnus grins, “I’m sure it will be enjoyable.”

“For who? Me or you?”

“Definitely me,” Magnus admits, trailing the feather around the raised, stiff nub of Alec’s right nipple. His Shadowhunter violently jerks away from it, jaw clenched, “ _Maybe_ you.”

He grabs the remote control for the massager in his other hand and turns it on to its lowest setting, and Alec seems to both sag and tighten as the vibrations begin, “Oh. _Oh_.”

“Better?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” He confirms, and Magnus switches settings – the one that begins low and gradually increases to high, before it drops out and starts the torturous ascent all over again. He presses a kiss to Alec’s parted lips, then continues his trek down Alec’s body with the feather.

He reads his Shadowhunter lover as close as he can, looking for signs that he’s not enjoying himself – because Magnus is purposefully concentrating on all of the newly discovered, deliciously sensitive patches of Alec’s body. And because Alec’s hips may be rolling with the sensations of the massager, but the grim set of his mouth is still very much there and Magnus would rather see it gone.

He gets his wish when, after running the feather across the lines of his ribs, Alec answers with a deeply ugly, strangled _snort_. Magnus hangs on the reaction, brushes the feather along his flank to his hip bones, and Alec’s carefully restrained silence finally _erupts_.

“ _Fuuuuhaahaaaack!_ ”

Magnus presses a fist to his grinning mouth when his Shadowhunter curls as much onto his side as he can, and he takes the opportunity to use the feather along his exposed buttock. Alec heaves a breath that splits off into a roarous _laugh_ , because now that his careful self-control is breached, he’s caving completely.

“Fuck off!” he cries between punches of laughter, squirming and bucking away from the feather’s touch, “ _Fuck you, you bastard! Magnus!?_ ”

“Never say never,” Magnus chuckles, falling into his own belly-rolling fit as Alec lets out an inelegant, high-pitched shriek, “Why, Shadowhunter! You never told me you could _sing!_ ”

Alec’s adorably infectious laughter sounds wet with tears, and it only amplifies as Magnus’ torture intensifies. He set the massager’s vibrations to random and clicks the power settings all the way up, then draws the feather along Alec’s inner thighs while his own fingertips scrape along the arches of his feet, choking on his own laughter as he’s forced to dodge flying knees.

His Shadowhunter contorts and gasps, half stuck between a moan and another laugh, and Magnus has to tap out altogether because he’s laughing at Alec so hard that even _he_ is starting to tear up, especially when he starts hollering, “ _I’m so confused!?_ ”

Magnus chooses to relent, returning the feather to circle the bud of a nipple, and he leans down to run his tongue around the other, tasting Alec’s clammy, flushed skin as he writhes into his second orgasm of the night. When Alec peaks, his entire body flexes, his hips rising from the bed, abs rippling, and he sounds just as taken aback as the first time. His delayed _scream_ bursts forth from his throat.

Magnus lowers the power setting, easing him down until it switches off altogether, and he strokes his hand along Alec’s bare flank to help center him. “How’re we doing?”

Alec’s reply isn’t much beyond a series of sharp exhales.

Magnus removes the blindfold from Alec’s eyes and combs the sweaty hair from his forehead with gentle fingers. He unhooks Alec’s wrists from the headboard and carefully lowers his arms down, taking his time to unbind them and massage the tendons. When he looks up to check on him, Alec is watching him work, tired but bright-eyed, and then his chest and shoulders start shaking, a deep, blissed-out _giggle_ emerging from his lips. Magnus can’t help but chuckle with him, utterly charmed by how unphased and self-satisfied his Shadowhunter is, even when he’s been bested.

Free to move, Alec drags Magnus down atop himself, and Magnus sinks down into his kiss, reacquainting his bare skin with Alec’s wonderful body beneath, all heated and thrumming from his orgasm. Alec grunts up into his mouth, arms winding to embrace him, and he shudders when Magnus’ cock – still tucked inside his burgundy boxer briefs – rubs his untouched erection.

“Naked. Now,” He starts jamming his hands inside Magnus’ underwear, urging them off, and Magnus bends to remove them the rest of the way before he’s rolling over him once again.

They kiss for several moments until their gyrating bodies get to be a bit much for Alec’s oversensitive cock to handle, not without coming right then and there.

“Wanna come with you inside me,” Alec tells him, breathless and harried, palm stroking Magnus’ length.

Magnus makes quick, careful work of removing the prostate massager from Alec’s ass, letting it hit the floor rug, and then he’s donning one of the drawer’s many condoms. Alec rises to his hands and knees, a little wobbly with it, and he holds Magnus’ hip when he presses inside his heat, accepting him easily and sighing at being filled once again.

Magnus melts to the feeling of being inside him – the first time in three days – and he leans back to take in the view of his cock sliding in and out. He starts a rhythm that Alec greedily sinks back into, as if he hasn’t already come twice tonight, and Magnus gives his pert ass a _slap_ , uses his thumbs to spread him as he fucks inside. Alec moans at the stretch, sliding a hand behind them to grip Magnus’ ass cheek.

“ _Give it to me_ ,” he breathes, urging him deeper, and Magnus leverages a foot against the bed, blanketing himself along Alec’s back to reach the nape of his neck with his mouth.

He gasps and unleashes there, sinks his teeth around the knob of bone at the top of Alec’s spine, chasing the pleasure he’s been after since he saw his slick, ready hole prepped and waiting for him.

Magnus moans against his skin, “ _Fuck_ you make me wild.”

And Alec growls, driving Magnus’ thrusting hips into himself with his own hand, “ _By the Angel_...you turn me on. _Ahh_.”

Magnus can already feel the seed climbing his shaft, his balls beginning to draw up, “Not gonna last.”

“Gonna come on your dick,” Alec gasps, nails biting into the flesh of Magnus’ ass cheek, “Gonna come on y---oh fuck, _oh fuck_. Touch me. _Touch me_.”

Magnus does as requested, reaching around to grip Alec’s thick, hard length jutting beneath their joined bodies, and Alec plants both hands to the bed as he rides the few strokes it takes to bring him off in the tight circle of Magnus’ fist. And then Alec’s sphincter is clutching deliciously at Magnus’ thrusting cock, his back arching to take him deeper, head dropping between his shoulders on a withered groan. _Finally_ , he ejaculates, hard and plentiful onto the bedspread.

Magnus takes him by the nape and presses him to the mattress, pumping out his last thrusts through the gripping heat of Alec’s ass. And he shudders apart on a loud, shattered moan as he comes, unloading into the condom, riding his orgasm out to completion with Alec’s moving hips. When he’s had his fill – when they’re just two, hungry beings rocking to the last dregs of pleasure – he pulls out, rolling them both to the other side of the bed.

With handy magical clean ups done, Alec immediately flips to face him, hooking his ankle around Magnus’ outstretched calf, and they spend several moments trying to catch their breath together between dopey, exhausted bouts of laughter.

Alec grins, “We’re getting pretty good at this.”

“We are, yeah,” he sighs, pleased, levering himself up on an elbow. He runs his blunt nails along Alec’s thigh, “So. Thoughts?”

“Mr. Hugo is amazing,” Alec rubs a hand across his own belly, as if reliving the sensations. He laughs, “Not a _huge_ fan of the rest. Too confusing. Guess I prefer good old fashioned skin on skin.”

Magnus takes his own soft cock in hand and brushes the head along Alec’s abs, snickering, “Maybe I should have used _this_.”

Alec _cackles_ , and then he’s joining in, stroking himself against Magnus’ stomach and hip until they’re both laughing at each other and their own antics. Then they’re resting back, snuggling further onto their sides to face one another, grinning and snuffling their amusement.

“Next time,” His Shadowhunter concurs, amusement in his eyes.

“Next time,” Magnus nods, utterly charmed by how easy it to be with him. He’s laughed so much tonight that his cheeks burn and his throat aches, can’t recall any recent memories where he’s ever laughed so hard or so freely, especially with a lover. He feels light, like he can go forward into the world and tackle anything, “I need a shower. Care to join?”

“I can barely move. But you go. I’m gonna put myself back together and head off.”

“Okay,” Magnus leans in to plant a few casual smooches on his mouth, then slides out from under his leg. “I’ll catch you later.”

“ _‘Til our dicks meet again_.”

Magnus snorts, and when he peers over his shoulder, Alec is stretching beautifully across the expanse of his bed, chuckling to himself, looking mightily pleased with his own sense of humor. Magnus laughs all the way into the bathroom. He’s still grinning when he’s in the shower, scrubbing himself into a thick, sudsy man cloud.

The jury is still out on whether or not agreeing to this arrangement of theirs was a smart choice. But right now, it’s the most fun he’s had in decades and by far one of the most _enjoyable_ choices he’s ever made.

He’ll count that as a win.

 

 


End file.
